ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. History Ditto's DNA was obtained sometime prior to Divided We Stand. 'Original series' In Divided We Stand, Ditto was unlocked by Ben when he was trying to transform into Stinkfly. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Ditto, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Ditto, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was unlocked by Ben 10,000, along with all the other aliens that Ben had ever used. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands have four digits and his feet are small. He has three fin-like growths on his head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. The raised green bumps on Ditto's body are sensor nodes, which help create a sensory web around the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations. 'Original series' Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design and a white outline around the edges. Ditto wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' The white section outlining the hourglass symbol across Ditto's chest and on his arms is now blue. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben 10: Omniverse' '11 year old' Ditto's fins are white, and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists. His neck is completely black. He wears a black belt and boots that cut off to reveal three short toes on each foot. Ditto wears the prototype Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. '16 year old' Ditto looks similar to his 11 year old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on his waist are now on a black belt. Ditto wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. While it is like actually splitting in half in the original series, in Omniverse, it is similar to Echo Echo, where he is able to split and re-merge at a fast pace with a brief green glow. Each Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ditto to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One tactic in Omniverse, is that Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Dittos. Ditto is able to 'delete' one of his clones when they're in danger. Ditto can quickly burrow and dig underground. Ditto can breathe underwater. Ditto can jump surprisingly high. Weaknesses In the original series, Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain and if one Ditto is killed, the others are automatically killed as well. In Omniverse, this weakness no longer seems to apply. If the Dittos cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. If the Dittos are too far apart from each other, he cannot change back to normal. The prototype Omnitrix would attempt to time out, but stop. After a bit longer, the prototype Omnitrix would force the Dittos back together to time out. After this happens, it causes the next transformation to last for an unusually short time. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Biomnitrix Aliens Category:Splixsons Category:Characters with Self-Duplication Category:Characters with Enhanced Digging Category:Characters with Enhanced Jumping Category:Characters with Underwater Respiration Category:Omnitrix symbol on the forehead Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Alternate Versions of Ditto